


【偷情】12

by manson



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manson/pseuds/manson
Kudos: 1





	【偷情】12

回了住处，于筱怀拿出陈书桐来的时候塞给他的药膏，把陶阳抱到床上轻轻的给他涂抹，温柔体贴小心翼翼的样子陶阳都看在眼里。

“宝贝儿乖，以后咱们都不做了，就这一次。”于筱怀亲了亲陶阳的脸颊，爬上床躺在他身边。

“说什么浑话，我要是不想做了，干嘛叫老八买套……”陶阳拉着于筱怀来了个热吻，两人难舍难分，一时半会儿还冷静不下来。陶阳安抚的拍拍于筱怀的背，两个人相拥而眠。

齐敏是老师，洛洛是学生，俩人周一到周五一个回不来一个没空来，正合了于筱怀和陶阳的意思。周末的时候洛洛过来了，陶阳躺在房里关着门乐呵呵的听着自己的情人和正宫滚床单的动静，听听于筱怀嘴里“惊天地泣鬼神”的假叫到底是什么动静。

于筱怀敲开了陶阳的房门，他光着上半身，叼着淡淡薄荷香的细烟，手上还拎着一条带血的内裤“陶叔儿，这个怎么洗？”

“卧槽来姨妈了你们都做啊！”陶阳已经努力压低了嗓子，但还是叫出了点声儿。

“我没发现，她睡着了我收拾衣服才发现的，也不知道她怎么想的，这么变态……”

陶阳认命的打了一盆冷水把洛洛的蕾丝蝴蝶结内裤扔进去，又把齐敏留在这里的专用清洗剂倒进去了一点“你们俩真是天生一对，都这么变态……”

“哪有呀，我哪有她玩儿的大……”于筱怀从后面抱住陶阳用下巴蹭他的发梢，打开温水抓着陶阳的纤纤玉指细细的冲去掌心的冰凉“你是不知道，有一次她买了SM的家伙，叫我主人，还让我抽她大嘴巴子。你别看她可可爱爱一小姑娘，私底下可变态了，各种play还特喜欢被弄疼……”水不知道什么时候被关了，于筱怀的手也伸进了陶阳的衣裳里“陶叔儿，做呗，没吃饱……”

陶阳笑着推了于筱怀一把“还大嘴巴子，那么色情的事情被你说的一点情趣都没有……”说话间还艰难的伸手过去打开镜柜，从里面拿出一瓶男士喷罐发胶，打开盖子里头的罐子早就被他们弄破了，里面放着一瓶男用的油性润滑剂。

“下次换个水性的吧，这个用完了油乎乎的不舒服……”陶阳被于筱怀扒了裤子，手指沾着润滑在他后穴进出，于筱怀吻住了陶阳抱怨的嘴，还没插两下就抱起陶阳操进去了。于筱怀敢保证，要不是现在两人嘴巴堵着，准得叫出声来。

抱着陶阳嗯嗯啊啊了一个多小时，于筱怀才射出来，他把套子用纸巾包着扔进垃圾桶里，抱着陶阳把身体清洗干净。两个人做过很多次了，都轻车熟路，事后于筱怀把陶阳抱回屋里，于筱怀躺下想陪着陶阳睡会儿，却被陶阳一把给推开了“洛洛醒了怎么办？你快回去吧，明儿她走了你再来陪我睡个回笼觉。”

于筱怀干净利落的爬起来，陶阳有些落寞的看着于筱怀转身出去的背影，其实他挺想让于筱怀留下来陪陪他的，哪怕他推脱一句也好呀。

第二天于筱怀说陶阳在睡回笼觉，中午就带着洛洛去打卡了一家网红兔子主题咖啡厅。陶阳爬起来自己做了午饭，他已经不像之前那样做一次要趴半天了，于筱怀留在他身边的时间也少了，他说洛洛进入温书周了，最近会来得勤快些，考完了试他还想请个要出差的长假带洛洛出去玩。

齐敏来了两回，陶阳一反常态黏了上去，仿佛二人从未生过嫌隙。傍晚事后，陶阳搂着齐敏打量落地玻璃外的余晖。

“之前的事……”齐敏小心翼翼的开了口。

“什么事？我大概是忘了吧，我记性一贯不太好，你知道的。”陶阳把话头给划了过去，他从床头摸了两张门票出来“迪士尼，喜欢吗？”

“我……”

“我一看到信息就直接买下来了，我真的好想跟你一起去……”

这是骗人的，假话，谎言。

他和于筱怀都不懂温书周，本来定好了去迪士尼乐园的门票，于筱怀没输，却还是给他买了迪士尼的门票。于筱怀还说，他会亲自给他买一个大大的达菲。他们说好的，不许恶意干涉对方的恋爱，所以他只能看着于筱怀名正言顺的，带着洛洛出去玩，去旅行。

去他们的迪士尼。


End file.
